Huyendo del Destino 2
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE HUYENDO DEL DESTINO!


Huyendo del Destino 2.

Después del incidente del ascensor, Karin decidió que lo mejor era no salir a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Ya no acompañaba a Yuzu ni a su madre a comprar, pedía a su padre llevarlas a la universidad y traerlas también, no había manera en el mundo que volviera a hacer un trabajo en casa de otra compañera, ya no iba a estudiar al parque y se quedaba a ayudar en la clínica de su familia para no aburrirse mucho por no salir.

Su familia por supuesto que no estaba contenta con sus decisiones tomadas solo para "hacerle el favor al chico" y la reprendían constantemente, pero, lo que no sabían, es que ahora Karin no solo lo estaba haciendo por hacerle un favor al albino.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo a caer, pero no solo eso, miedo a caer y que él no cayera.

¿Quién dice que no podía pasar que uno se enamorara y el otro no?

Y como la niña destino ya había dejado muy en claro cuánto la odiaba ¿quién dice que no le podía pasar a ella?

El tipo ya tenía novia, a la que amaba, ella no tenía a nadie, y, muy a pesar de lo que todos pudieran creer, no planeaba morir sola ni nada, ella quería ser feliz como todos en su familia, no quería ser "la que no lo logró".

Y no podía evitar tener todo un revoltijo de emociones contradictorias en su cabeza.

Por un lado, quería que el de raro cabello tuviera éxito y pudiera quedarse con su novia sin enamorarse de ella, y por el otro… ya se estaba comenzando a ilusionar un poco.

Constantemente tenía sueños extraños, sueños cuyos protagonistas eran ese par de hermosos ojos turquesas, mirándola fijamente, solo mirándola, o al menos la mayoría de las veces, algunas veces, sentía los brazos de su supuesta alma gemela aprisionarla y pegarla contra su cuerpo, manteniéndola cerca, haciéndola sentir segura mientras se perdía en su agradable aroma.

El incidente del ascensor sin duda había tenido efectos.

A veces se preguntaba si a él le pasaba lo mismo, pero era ridículo.

¿Por qué iba a soñar con ella teniendo a su amadísima novia?

Aun así estaba asustada, no quería ser la idiota que se quedara sola, pero tampoco quería ser la idiota que se enamorara.

Estaba demasiado en guerra con sus sentimientos, así que por ahora solo se atendría a lo que había acordado con el tipo ya no tan odiable, seguiría con el plan de huir de él y del destino.

Pero la chiquilla berrinchuda no estaba de acuerdo.

Tres semanas después de su encuentro en el ascensor, la niña destino se puso filosófica.

"Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma ira a la montaña."

Como ella no le daba la oportunidad de llevarla hasta él, lo llevaría a él hasta ella.

Su madre y su hermana habían salido de compras, y Karin ayudaba a su padre a desinfectar algunos instrumentos médicos cuando el hombre al que estaba enlazada por el destino entró apresuradamente por la puerta sosteniendo a una mujer ensangrentada entre los brazos y rogando por ayuda.

Su padre de inmediato corrió a socorrer a la mujer ladrando órdenes a su hija de preparar una camilla y el equipo necesario.

Ella, a pesar del shock inicial, de inmediato se puso manos a la obra y tuvo todo listo para cuando su padre recostó a la chica.

-¡Tú ve a atender al joven!- dijo su progenitor echándola de la habitación y cerrándole la puerta prácticamente en la cara.

La pelinegra maldijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba al albino, quien se había sentado en la sala de espera y jadeaba mientras se sujetaba un brazo.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó bruscamente sentándose a su lado y tratando de tomar su brazo, pero él se alejó con una mueca.

-Creo que está roto.- movió ligeramente el hombro y gruñó de dolor.

-Déjame verlo.- ordenó en tono severo, profesional. Él, de mala gana, le tendió el brazo. -¿Qué diablos te pasó?- inquirió cuando volvió a gruñir al agitar ligeramente la extremidad, notando lo floja que estaba.

-La mujer tuvo un accidente…- comenzó a hablar haciendo muecas de dolor cuando ella presionó sus dedos por su hombro. –Su auto terminó volcado y yo… creo que me descoloqué el brazo cuando la sacaba.- volvió a gruñir de dolor al hacer un movimiento.

Ella casi no pudo disimular la admiración en su rostro al mirarlo.

-¿Salvaste la vida de esa mujer?- de repente, empezó a tratar con más delicadeza su brazo, siendo mucho más suave al buscar la fractura.

-Sí, bueno… las ventanas quedaron medio aplastadas y la opción era o yo me rompía el brazo o terminaba lastimando peor a la mujer.- su rostro se contorsiono en dolor de nuevo.

¿Así que su alma gemela era un pequeño héroe?

Quiso decirle que fue muy noble de su parte, o que era realmente admirable, pero no debía olvidar ese hilo en su dedo, no podía demostrar la más mínima pisca de simpatía.

-No está roto.- le aseguró en cuanto encontró la fractura. –Solo fracturado, aunque si es algo grave... Te vendare y te recetare algunos medicamentos y en tres semanas deberías estar bien.- dijo lo más formal posible.

Él la miró como si recién recordara con quién había estado hablando, como si hubiera olvidado quién era ella.

-Entiendo.- su mirada se volvió aún más gélida que de costumbre.

Ella fue por el material para vendarlo tratando de no verse tan nerviosa como se sentía.

Suspiró mientras su cara comenzaba a enrojecer y, una vez con las vendas, volvió sobre sus pasos, vacilante.

Él la miró con una ceja en alto cuando ella le dijo lo vendaría.

-T… tienes… t-tienes que… que…- estaba segura que en ese momento bien podría pasar por tomate. –Tienes que… q-quitarte la… la c-camisa…- murmuró en voz muy baja.

Aun así él la oyó y el rojo también estalló en su rostro.

-C… claro…- con manos temblorosas, se quitó el abrigo que traía y luego, casi con miedo, se quitó la camiseta.

Cielos… alguien hacía ejercicio…

Karin se abofeteó mentalmente por sus pensamientos y se sentó a su lado para comenzar a vendarlo tratando de no temblar.

Mierda, mierda… el tipo sinceramente no estaba como para dejarlo ir, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio, estando en su lugar, mandaría a la mierda a la novia del albino y haría todo en su poder por tratar de retenerlo a su lado, pero ella no era ese tipo de mujer, no señor, tenían un trato y lo respetaría.

Hizo todo lo posible por evitar rozar su piel, pero inevitablemente sus dedos varias veces conectaron con la cálida piel tostada de él.

No era justo que aparte de verse como supermodelo también tuviera una piel tan bonita.

¿No podía haberle tocado un tipo más o menos feo? Así sería mucho más fácil fingir que no la afectaba.

En cuanto terminó de vendarlo de inmediato se alejó de él para escribir en una hoja lo que tendría que tomar y los pasos a seguir durante su recuperación.

-¿Sabes quién es la mujer?- preguntó finalmente cuando su tratamiento concluyó y él de nuevo tenía puesta su camisa. El chico negó. -¿Conoces a alguien que lo sepa, o un modo de contactar a la familia?-

-No… creo que no traía celular.- se encogió de hombros, haciendo luego una mueca de dolor por su herida.

-Entiendo…- tendrían que trasladar a la mujer a un hospital y que ahí se encargaran de identificarla. –Ya estás bien. Si no sabes nada entonces puedes retirarte.- asintió en dirección en la puerta. El frío chico comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero ella decidió decir algo más. –Y…- dudó, pero luego su mirada se endureció. –No vuelvas a venir aquí. No a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.-

Sus ojos turquesas se ampliaron durante una fracción de segundo, antes de que la mirara sin ninguna expresión y se marchara a paso apresurado pisando fuerte.

No entendía.

¿Por qué había parecido tan… herido?...

¡Todo aquello era su maldita idea!

Gruñó de frustración y solo pudo maldecir a la niña destino, quien parecía estar dispuesta a todo solo para guiarlos uno hacia el otro.

La mujer accidentada fue exitosamente operada por su padre y luego trasladada al hospital.

Ella estaría bien, y todo gracias al héroe de extraña cabellera blanca.

Por supuesto que su padre, al conocer a su "tercer hijo", no dejó de molestar a Karin con que él era el hombre ideal para ella y que debían dejar esa idea absurda de desafiar al destino y solo dejarse llevar por el "verdadero amor".

Sinceramente ya la estaba hartando la situación.

Sus sueños con él aumentaron su frecuencia y su intensidad. Varias veces se soñaba a sí misma acariciando su perfecto cuerpo o a él besándola a veces dulcemente a veces apasionadamente. ¡Conste que no era pervertida, todo era culpa de la chiquilla malcriada!

Había vuelto a salir de compras con su madre y hermana muy a regañadientes cuando no le dejaron de insistir, llegando a cruzárselo varias veces, pero por suerte él no la veía.

Una vez, se lo encontró enganchado al brazo de su novia paseando por las calles los dos sonriendo y viéndose ridículamente felices.

Por alguna razón, sintió un tirón doloroso en el pecho.

No era justo.

¿Por qué él podía estar tan feliz con su novia mientras ella se quedaba sola como tonta y sufriendo?

Tal vez, pensó, la solución podría ser que ella se consiguiera a alguien más.

Si hacía como si lo estuviera esperando para vivir un gran amor quedándose sola, su familia nunca creería que iba en serio en eso de no enamorarse del chico.

Y, tal vez, si conseguía un hombre que llenara esa necesidad tan estúpida de estar con alguien, podría dejar de soñar con el aspirante a supermodelo.

Sin embargo la sola idea ya la hacía sentir raro, y no en el buen sentido.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir novio ahora si siempre había repelido a los chicos, de todos modos?

Pero de algún modo que sacarse al chico de la cabeza y de paso frustrar todas las jugadas del destino.

Fue una vez, cuando estaba en la universidad, casi dos semanas después de lo de la clínica, que recibió una confesión.

Yuzu y ella eran bastante acosadas por el espécimen masculino, solo que a la castaña más o menos la dejaron en paz cuando Jinta anuncio públicamente que si alguien le ponía un dedo encima él personalmente le molería la cara a golpes con su bate de beisbol de metal que quién sabe por qué tenía.

Karin era conocida por ser tosca y aterradora, por lo que solo los idiotas o los que tenían excesiva confianza en sí mismos se le acercaban creyendo que tenían una oportunidad.

El chico esa vez no parecía ni idiota ni creído, así que ¿por qué no?

Su supuesta alma gemela tenía a otra, ¿por qué ella no podía tener a alguien más también?

Accedió a tener una cita con el chico de su universidad.

Fueron una tarde de sábado a una simple cafetería.

Su acompañante era un chico bastante tímido pero extrañamente muy hablador, se notaba claramente nervioso mientras le contaba de sus muchos hermanos, aunque también sonreía mucho, no grandes sonrisas, sino que pequeñas y nerviosas.

Era agradable, realmente educado y hasta tierno, tal vez… tal vez podría funcionar una relación con él.

Aunque, y no podía dejar de notarlo, ese hilo atado al dedo más pequeño del chico parecía un recordatorio de que no era el indicado.

Volvieron a salir el próximo fin de semana, dando un paseo por el parque.

Cuando él, tímidamente, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, sintió la necesidad de apartarse y tomar distancia, pero no lo hizo.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Así podría olvidarlo completamente.

-Realmente agradezco que me des esta oportunidad.- dijo el chico cuando pasaban sobre el puente que se alzaba varios metros por encima del lago. –Verdaderamente me gustas mucho…- rió tímido.

"No lo creo", solo pensó mirando el hilo rojo del chico que se perdía en la dirección contraria a donde estaba ella.

-Bueno…- en realidad no se le ocurría nada que decir. –T… tú eres muy… lindo…- se sonrojó mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

Él también se sonrojó mientras reía tontamente.

-Que amable. Tú eres bellísima.-

Ella se sonrojó aún más mientras su sonrisa se volvía más grande y más forzada.

-V-vaya… gracias…- lo sintió tomar su otra mano y pararse frente a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Un sonrojo cubría los rostros de ambos mientras él se inclinó cada vez más cerca del rostro de ella.

-Karin-san, yo… yo quisiera saber si tú… serias mi… mi nov…-

Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un chapuzón y un grito interrumpieron las palabras del universitario.

Alguien se había caído al lago.

Una chica, que la Kurosaki de inmediato reconoció como la novia del albino, pedía ayuda a gritos para que sacaran del lago a…

¡El albino!

¡Puta niña destino!

Gruñendo, se dirigió hacia donde la novia del de ojos turquesas no parecía dispuesta a arrojarse al lago por su pareja y solo gritaba.

Saltando la estúpida e innecesariamente inútil valla de medio metro que cercaba el puente, se lanzó al lago.

Estaban en otoño y el agua estaba helada, aun así, el de cabellos blancos aún debía tener el brazo algo inutilizado, por lo que la de ojos oscuros no tuvo corazón para simplemente no hacer nada.

Él era mucho más pesado que ella, pero se las arregló para arrastrarlo a la orilla más cercana, agradeciendo a los hombres que luego se le unieron para sacarlos.

Unas personas les cedieron sus abrigos para cubrirse en cuanto estuvieron completamente a salvo en una banca.

Karin, jadeando por el esfuerzo y tiritando por el frío, le lanzó una mala mirada al idiota que había causado tanto alboroto.

-¿Puedes salvar mujeres de autos volcados pero no puedes salvarte a ti mismo?-

Él solo alzó el brazo que aún seguía vendado, pero claro que con vendas nuevas.

-Esta cosa no es una gran ayuda, y tampoco soy tan buen nadador…-

-¿Por qué diablos te caíste, de todos modos?- gruñó.

La miró de reojo.

-Estaba distraído…- solo dijo. Ella iba a decir algo mordaz, pero la interrumpió girando bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección. -¿Quién es el que va contigo?- preguntó entre dientes.

Ella pestañeó.

¿Por qué le importa?

-Es un…- comenzó a contestar, pero luego frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa?- refunfuñó.

El chico abrió la boca, luego la cerró, luego la volvió a abrir y a cerrar un par de veces más hasta que finalmente solo apartó la mirada.

-Parecían…- finalmente habló en tono helado. –Parecían muy felices juntos…- hizo una mueca.

"Igual que tú y tu noviecita."

Preparó mentalmente una respuesta sarcástica y cruel, pero cuando estaba por decirla, la novia del tipo nuevamente odiable llegó llorando a lágrima viva abrazándolo.

-¡Karin-san!- su compañero de universidad también la abrazó, cosa que no le desagrado del todo a la morena, más por la mirada de muerte que les tiró el de raros ojos. -¡Eres muy valiente! ¡Eso fue increíble!- sonaba completamente admirado.

"Bueno, parece que ahora yo soy la pequeña heroína."

-Muchas gracias por salvarlo.- la pelinegra volteó a ver a la novia del suicida, que le sonreía cálidamente.

Forzó una sonrisa.

-D… de nada. Que tenga más cuidado...- se soltó de los brazos de su acompañante, y comenzó a jalarlo lejos de la feliz parejita, no sin antes devolver el abrigo a la persona que se lo había prestado, que se había quedado viendo todo junto con los otros chismosos.

Si bien el chico con el que había salido era un buen partido, pronto la Kurosaki tuvo que cortar toda relación con él, y no porque hubiera hecho algo malo, sino porque conoció a la mejor amiga de este, quien era a la que estaba enlazado por el hilo rojo del destino.

Claro que no pudo decirle los verdaderos motivos por los cuales no podían seguir saliendo, así que solo inventó que amaba a otro.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era una mentira. Obvio.

Y es que no pudo privarlo de la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida sin terceros de por medio.

Se preguntaba constantemente que haría su supuesta alma gemela si llegaba encontrar a quien este enlazado a su novia.

También se preguntaba como hubiera sido todo si solo no hubiera tenido a esa novia suya…

Pero sobretodo se preguntaba porque no la había esperado.

La única respuesta que se le ocurría es que realmente amara a su pareja.

No volvió a encontrarse con él en el transcurso de cuatro meses.

Cualquiera pensaría que la niña destino se estaba tomando un descanso, pero, en realidad, la cabeza de Karin parecía ser el lugar favorito para hacer sus jugarretas ahora, pues no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Paseaba por las calles paranoica por poder encontrarlo, sus malditos sueños aumentaron, cualquier estúpida cosa de color turquesa le recordaba a sus ojos, no volvió a pasar por el puente, quería matar a alguien cada que veía una pareja de enamorados…

En fin, parecía que hasta ahora el hilo iba ganando, al menos a ella.

Su familia ya parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, parecía que ahora, ya pasado tanto tiempo, recién comenzaban a creer que iba en serio con lo de no estar con su chico destinado.

Constantemente la regañaban y advertían la consecuencia de sus actos, y ella sabía que lo hacían porque estaban preocupados, porque no querían que acabara como los que vivían infelices para siempre, pero aun así no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

Justo en ese momento, tenían una discusión sobre el tema.

Las cosas estaban básicamente así:

Karin vs el resto de la familia.

-Si siguen así los dos terminaran mal.- aseguraba su padre.

-¡Es nuestro problema!- rugía ella para luego tratar de comer tranquilamente mientras se sentía a punto de estallar de cólera.

-Hija, debes abandonar esas ideas.- reprendió firme aunque dulcemente su madre. –Sabes que es inútil.-

"Lo sé, pero ahora no es solo por él. Yo no quiero enamorarme. No quiero sufrir."

-Esto no es asunto suyo.- no quería hablarle mal a su madre, pero quería que la dejaran en paz de una vez.

Ya bastante tenía con su propia conciencia.

-Karin-chan, sé que puede ser difícil.- habló Yuzu. –Pero debes dejar de luchar y dejarte llevar… No te arrepentirás.- sonrió tratando de inspirarle confianza, inútilmente.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

¡Ellos solo lo decían porque lo suyo había sido un cuento de hadas en comparación!

-¡¿Ustedes qué saben?! ¡Dejen de hablar como si supieran lo que estoy sintiendo!-

Ninguno se inmutó ante sus gritos.

-Ya está ocurriendo, mi cielo.- suspiró su madre. –No puedes escapar.-

-Solo retrasan lo inevitable.-

-Es inútil.-

-No van a lograrlo.-

-No pueden huir.-

-Acéptalo.-

-Ríndete.-

-¡YA DEJENME!- se puso en pie bruscamente tirando la silla y luego salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

-¡Karin!- los oyó llamar su nombre pero los ignoró.

Corrió.

Corrió lejos y por tanto tiempo que las piernas comenzaron a arderle.

Corrió a pesar de que pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

Corrió aunque estaba solamente con una delgada blusa y el clima de invierno estaba bajo cero.

Corrió hasta que simplemente no pudo más.

Y se desplomó en la nieve.

Estaba enojada, y estaba triste, y estaba abatida.

¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarle a ella?

¿Por qué no podían entender que quería que la dejaran sola con sus sentimientos?

¿Por qué no entendían que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a la realidad?

Y la realidad… la realidad era que ya se estaba empezando a enamorar de él…

¡Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

Allí, tendida boca abajo en la fría nieve, no pudo más que reír cuando oyó pasos acercarse.

-Esto es parte de tu plan… ¿no?- murmuró en voz baja a la niña destino cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos levantarla del suelo y atraerla hacia un cálido cuerpo. -¿Lo estás disfrutando, verdad?- volvió a reír como desquiciada aunque con voz débil.

-¿Qué dices, Karin?- escuchó su voz, la voz de su alma gemela.

Estaba demasiado cansada y harta de la vida como para preocuparse por sonar como una demente.

-¡Tú lo estás disfrutando!- afirmó en un chillido que se hubiera escuchado a diez kilómetros si el nudo en su garganta no consumiera su voz como lo hacía, así que más bien se oyó como un susurró estrangulado.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, negándose a ver al hombre que la sostenía en estilo nupcial llevándola a quién sabe dónde.

Siguió murmurando lo que para él serian incoherencias y lo que para ella no eran más que maldiciones a la chiquilla caprichosa.

Esa malcriada era tan injusta…

Él sabía su nombre, ella no el suyo.

Él tenía novia, ella no podía siquiera mirar a otro sin pensar en él.

Él no la amaba, ella ya no tenía salvación.

Porque una vez que aquellos que estaban destinados se encontraban, era inútil huir.

O al menos para ella lo era, porque ella ya no era capaz de estar con alguien sin sentir que de algún modo lo traicionaba.

Pero él tenía a su novia desde antes de conocerla, así que tendría que estar bien ¿no?

Ella lo necesitaba para llenar ese vacío en su corazón, pero él ya tenía a alguien.

No la necesitaba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la había depositado en un sofá frente a una chimenea cubriéndola con una manta sino hasta que se sentó a su lado y le tendió una taza humeante de café.

Ella la aceptó con manos temblorosas, recién dándose cuenta de lo helada que se sentía.

Apenas encontró la voz para hablar, le agradeció.

-No es nada.- acababa de notar que le gustaba oír su voz, grave, masculina, pero extrañamente jovial. –Iba a traerte té, pero recordé de la vez que fuimos a la cafetería que te gustaba el café.- comentó como si nada.

Una sonrisa temblorosa tiró de sus labios que se habían vuelto medio violetas pero poco a poco volvían a recuperar su color rosáceo.

"Lo recordaste", quiso decir.

-Que bien, odio el té.- fue lo que dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio en lo que se preparaban mentalmente hasta que finalmente él se decidió por hablar.

-¿Qué hacías tirada en medio de la acera, en la nieve, a estas horas y desabrigada?- sus ojos parecían querer taladrarla.

-Tuve una pelea con mi familia.- solo dijo.

Silencio.

-Eres una estúpida.-

Casi escupe su café.

-¡¿A quién mierda llamas estúpida, imbécil?!- gruñó de repente sintiéndose más fuerte.

Él negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-Eres una completa idiota. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no te encontraba? ¡Podrías haber muerto!- la reprendió.

-¡Es mi jodido problema!- le chilló furiosa.

-¡Por lo menos podrías agradecerme por salvar tu trasero!- también se enojó.

-¡Tú no me agradeciste cuando YO salve el tuyo!-

-¡Lo hizo mi novia!-

-¡Ella no eres tú!-

-¡Pues en todo caso que venga a agradecerme TU noviecito!-

-¡¿De qué puto novio hablas?!-

-¡EL CHICO DEL PARQUE!- explotó él.

Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de que Karin, sin poder contenerse, soltara una risita, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Casi lo escuchó rechinar los dientes mientras las lágrimas le salían de los ojos.

Pero no podía dejar de reír.

-¡No puedo creer que aún te acuerdes de eso!- se burló cuando estuvo más calmada. -¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él solo era un compañero de mi universidad!- lo vio sonrojarse.

Y ella que pensaba que no podía ser más lindo…

-P-pero ustedes…- tartamudeó. –Ustedes estaban tomados de las manos…- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos tal cual niño pequeño.

Ok, sin dudas podía ser más lindo.

-Estábamos en una cita, sí.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero no funcionó.-

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió él mirándola levemente interesado.

La pelinegra miró con un suspiro el hilo que los unía.

-Su mejor amiga… era la mujer a la que estaba enlazado…- sonrió levemente al recordar los rumores en la universidad de que ya estaban juntos.

Se alegraba por ellos.

-No quisiste interponerte, supongo.- murmuró él sin mirarla.

Pero hubo algo en su voz, algo que hizo a la chica preocuparse y animarse a colocarle una mano en el hombro al oír su tono tan…

Indescifrable.

-¿Qué tienes?- indagó suavemente, como si le estuviera hablando a un animalito herido.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

-Mi novia…- comenzó a decir con voz ahogada. –Ella… tiene un nuevo compañero de trabajo…-

Y de algún modo, Karin entendió lo que quiso decir.

Había hallado a la alma gemela de su pareja.

-¿Qué harás?- solo preguntó.

-No lo sé…- se pasó las manos por el pelo. –No lo sé…-

Al verlo así, tan destruido, tan confundido y perdido, la Kurosaki tomó una decisión.

-Me iré.- anunció luego de un rato de silencio.

El albino volteó a mirarla.

-¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?- inquirió amable.

Ella sonrió amargamente.

-No me refiero a eso, tonto…- su sonrisa se mantuvo. –Me refiero, a que ya encontré una manera de ganarle al destino.- los ojos de él se ampliaron en entendimiento. –Me iré de la ciudad.-

Se quedaron mirándose por lo que pareció una eternidad, él aun con los ojos muy amplios y ella con su sonrisa ahora triste.

-¿Qué?...- solo dijo.

-No hay forma de fallar.- siguió sonriendo tristemente. –Me marcharé y te diré a donde voy para que te asegures de nunca ir allí, y yo no volveré aquí.- cubrió su mirada con su largo cabello negro, agradeciendo tenerlo suelto para usarlo de cortina entre sus ojos acuosos y los perplejos de él. –Así yo no seré más una preocupación para ti y podrás ser feliz con tu novia.-

Su sonrisa no se borró.

-Pero…- tartamudeó el chico. -¿Y tú familia?-

Su sonrisa tembló.

-Me visitaran.-

Finalmente se animó a verlo, él parecía… completamente atónito.

-No puedes…- empezó a negar con la cabeza, confundiéndola un poco. ¿No debería estar agradecido? –No puedes esperar que te dejé abandonar todo y a todos solo por mí.- y se veía casi indignado por su loca idea.

Apartó la mirada.

-No es tan así como crees ¿sabes?- su sonrisa fue reemplazada con un rostro serio. –Allá a donde voy también tengo familia. Mi hermano, su esposa, y un sobrino en camino, y es solo pedir un traslado de la universidad.- ni siquiera debería darle explicaciones.

-P…pero… no tienes…- siguió tartamudeando. –No tienes que hacer esto…- insistió.

-Es mi decisión.- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, como si necesitara algún consuelo por su partida. –Yo tampoco quiero que este hilo me diga que hacer. Nosotros tenemos que ser libres de elegir nuestro propio destino.- trato de sonar optimista.

-Pero…-

-No me lo puedes impedir.- lo interrumpió en tono tajante, borrando por completo su sonrisa, mirándolo inexpresiva. –Yo nunca quise este hilo.- confesó mirando a dicho objeto con odio. –Y si tengo la posibilidad de librarme, si bien no del hilo, al menos de lo que conlleva tenerlo, la tomaré con gusto.- mintió, mintió descaradamente. Aquello no le daba nada de gusto.

Su mirada turquesa se ocultó detrás de sus blancos cabellos.

-Yo…- notó como apretó los puños. –Yo odio este hilo…- ahora fue su turno de confesar. –Pero no siempre fue así…- ella no se esperó esas palabras. –Yo… solía creer que tenía suerte de poder verlo, así podría encontrar a la chica correcta sin tanto lío como las demás personas. Creí que era afortunado.- soltó una amarga carcajada, burlándose de él mismo. –Yo la busque… te busque.- corrigió. –Te esperé por más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir. Pero no apareciste.- finalmente sus ojos se asomaron y su mirada era dolida y… traicionada. –Tú no apareciste.- dijo como recriminándole.

Ella se indignó.

¿Se atrevía a recriminarle? ¡Él era el que tenía novia!

-No hables como si fuera mi culpa. Debiste ser más paciente, no desesperarte y buscarte una novia a la primera.- y… ahora ella también estaba recriminando. –Debiste esperar más. Debiste…-

-Tengo veintiséis años, Karin.- la interrumpió en tono crudo, congelándola por completo. –Te espere durante veinticinco de esos…-

Y ella se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, una bofetada dolorosa y llena de reprimenda.

Ella había estado años, más bien toda su vida, deseando que él tardara lo más posible en aparecer.

Su madre ya le había contado que la mayor distancia que solía haber entre las edades de los destinados no pasaba de cuatro años.

Ellos se llevaban ocho.

También, sabía que lo máximo que habían tardado los destinados en encontrarse, era la edad de veintidós años.

Incluso ella misma se habría asustado si no lo encontraba ya para los veintiuno.

¿Y había creído que el destino estaba siendo cruel con ella?

¿Por qué hizo que hubiera tanta diferencia de edad entre ellos?

¿Por qué lo hizo a él esperar tanto?

Viéndolo de ese modo, era comprensible que se hubiera hartado de esperar, y es más, él no sabía todo lo que ella sabía por su familia, incluso puede que hasta haya creído que el hilo no servía o que nunca iba a encontrarla.

¿Qué derecho tenía ella a juzgarlo por la decisión que tomó?

Por supuesto que no podía esperarla para siempre.

Hizo bien en buscarse una novia, en no poner su destino en manos del hilo, ella quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

E incluso, de estar en su lugar, ella odiaría a su alma gemela por aparecer cuando ya no la quería, cuando ya había rehecho su vida.

Él debía odiarla, y ella no podía culparlo.

Su mirada cayó.

-Lo lamento…- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

No lo estaba mirando, así que no supo cómo reaccionó ante su inesperada disculpa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó él en un tono mucho más suave de todos los que le había oído.

-Dieciocho.- lo dijo casi como disculpándose por ser tan joven.

Lo oyó sofocar una exclamación y luego maldecir entre dientes.

-Creo… creo que llamare a ese taxi.- musitó finalmente luego de un rato de maldiciones. –Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.-

Ella solo asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

-Iré a Tokio.- informó una vez él terminó la llamada por el transporte. –Así que ya sabes. Nunca vayas allí. Ni por trabajo, ni por cualquier otra cosa. Así no correremos más riesgos.- así ella podría concentrarse en olvidarlo.

El chico la miró impasible.

-¿Y si yo quisiera buscarte?-

Lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer buscarme?-

Él apartó la mirada.

-Tienes razón. Olvídalo.- suspiró.

Pronto, el taxi anunció que había llegado tocando bocina fuera de la casa del de raro cabello.

-Bueno… ya debo irme.- no supo que más decir. –Gracias por todo.-

Se desenroscó de la manta sintiendo de inmediato el frío embargarla, pero igual resistió el impulso de abrazarse a sí misma.

Ya había parecido lo suficientemente débil y patética delante de él.

Aun así, el albino pareció notarlo, ya que no había dado ni dos pasos cuando ya la había cubierto con su abrigo.

Se colocó delante de ella y tiró de la cálida gabardina sobre sus hombros.

Karin no tenía fuerzas suficientes para negarse o resistirse siquiera.

Sintió el aliento de él golpear contra su frente (no era muy alto que se diga, pero ella si era un poco bajita), mientras abrochaba botón a botón el impermeable, casi como si quisiera retrasar el momento de su partida tanto como ella lo quería.

Alzó el rostro para verlo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada de los botones y sus ojos se encontraron.

Se sentía como si pudiera besarlo, como si fuera capaz de alzarse de puntitas para juntar sus labios contra los suyos como tanto había fantaseado, y ella era capaz, ella siempre había sido una persona atrevida.

Pero nunca una persona egoísta.

Él quería estar con su novia, y ella quería que fuera feliz.

Así que, cuando volvió a sonar la bocina del taxi, no dudo en apartarse de él y dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Puedes quedarte con el abrigo.- exclamó el de ojos extravagantes siguiéndola, su voz rayando en algo parecido a la ansiedad mientras ella caminaba rápidamente hacia el coche. –Un regalo de mi parte.- ella tampoco tenía fuerzas para discutir eso.

Se detuvo al abrir la puerta del vehículo antes de decidirse a entrar cuando un viento helado la golpeó en la cara.

Por alguna razón, sintió esa helada ventisca como una advertencia de la niña destino.

"Si te vas ahora… se acabó."

Cerró los ojos dolorosamente mientras notaba a su alma gemela parado detrás de ella, siendo ofrecido en bandeja de plata por el destino, dándole una oportunidad de luchar por la felicidad con el simple hecho de no irse, y confesar que ya se había enamorado.

Volteó lentamente, mirando aquellos nerviosos, casi asustados orbes turquesas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Si se marchaba ahora, la chiquilla berrinchuda ya no los ayudaría más, se ofendería y los condenaría, o más bien la condenaría a ella, a vivir infeliz para siempre, como todos los otros idiotas que habían osado no tomar su generoso regalo.

-Gracias por todo…- murmuró una vez más con los ojos cristalizados y con la sonrisita temblando en los bordes.

Tal vez si estaba siendo estúpida, tal vez si debía luchar, pero no lo merecía, no lo merecía ni en mil años.

-Karin…- él la detuvo antes de que se volteara para subir al auto, tomándola suavemente del brazo y acercando su rostro al suyo.

Y Karin nunca fue una persona egoísta.

Antes de que el albino pudiera hacer nada, tomó impulso y estampó el más pequeño de los besos en su mejilla, mirando por última vez su hermoso rostro pasmado antes de subirse al taxi.

Su familia ni siquiera hizo preguntas cuando la vio llegar con un abrigo que claramente pertenecía a un hombre, ellos muy bien han de imaginar lo que paso en su impulsiva escapada.

Se mostraron mucho menos reticentes de lo que había esperado cuando les contó su decisión de irse a Tokio con Ichigo.

Debían notar que aquello le dolía mucho más a ella que a cualquiera.

Agradeció que le dieran su espacio, que la dejaran tomarse su tiempo para recuperarse.

Recuperarse del hecho de que no lo había logrado.

A diferencia de todos ellos, ella no supo mantener a su alma gemela a su lado.

Peor aún.

Ella se rindió, ni siquiera dio una batalla digna.

Solo se resignó.

Se suponía que había estado huyendo del destino, luchando contra él, pero al final todo era la misma mierda.

Primero se resignó a que se enamoraría por causa de la niña destino y luego se resignó a perder a su alma gemela por su propia causa.

Siempre alguien estaba tomando las decisiones, pero…

¿Estaban realmente mal las de la chiquilla destino si eso hacía a dos personas felices?

En su caso, sin lugar a dudas la idiota fue ella, el albino la víctima, y la niña destino la villana.

Ella la idiota por creer que se las sabía todas.

Él la víctima porque... ¿no les parecía cruel tanto tiempo esperando a alguien para que al final solo apareciera cuando no querías?

Y el puesto de villana de la niña fácilmente podría haber sido el de héroe si las cosas hubieran terminado bien.

Pero no.

Ya habían pasado poco más de tres años desde que se fue de Karakura, y no lo había vuelto a ver.

Sus estudios de medicina ya habían terminado y en el mínimo de tiempo, ahora trabajaba en el hospital de Tokio con su hermano.

Su sobrina de tres años y la otra de casi dos alegraban sus días.

Sus padres y unos recién casados Jinta y Yuzu los visitaban constantemente.

Su trabajo y sus sobrinas la consumían, tanto que apenas recordaba que alguna vez había conocido unos bellos ojos turquesas.

O eso diría de no estar ese maldito hilo.

Porque el hilo rojo del destino seguía ahí, firmemente atado a su meñique, y no se iría, permanecería ahí, recordándole que su corazón tenía un dueño irremplazable.

Si de por si la morena Kurosaki nunca fue buena en cuanto a tratar chicos se refería, ahora no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

Y es que no podía tolerar la más mínima insinuación de alguien queriendo un romance con ella.

No sin la estúpida sensación de sentir que lo estaba traicionando.

¡Y por todos los cielos!

¡Aún seguía sin saber su puto nombre!

¿Qué tan patético era eso?

Dudaba que él recordara el de ella, o siquiera su existencia.

Seguramente ya estaría casado con su novia, y tendrían un montón de hijos tan bellos como él.

Y ella seguiría ahí.

Amándolo tan patéticamente.

Fue en el cumpleaños de su cuñada que su familia llegó de Karakura con una sorpresa.

-Yo solo esperó que no te enojes, Karin-chan.- decía Yuzu levemente nerviosa mientras con su padre y madre la arrastraban fuera de la casa al patio trasero donde estaba su "sorpresa".

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué me dan algo a mí, si no soy la del cumpleaños…- bufó.

-Estoy segura de que te gustara.- aseguró su madre ¿pícaramente?

¿El viejo ya le estaba contagiando lo loco o qué?

-Solo más les vale que esto no sea una de sus bromas porque si no voy a…- sus palabras murieron en sus labios al llegar al patio.

Su gemela y sus padres se retiraron del lugar con risitas cómplices.

Pero ella apenas notó eso.

Sus ojos oscuros de inmediato se concentraron en el hombre de cabello blanco en medio del patio.

Sabía que muy probablemente tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa y el shock.

¿Podían culparla?

¡Había creído que nunca lo volvería a ver!

Él se acercó a ella a paso vacilante.

-Karin…- escuchar su voz se sintió como si hubiera tomado una gran bocanada de aire luego de estar años ahogándose, tres años…

Y, de nuevo quién sabe por qué razón, logro entender todo con solo mirarlo a los ojos y ver sus nervios, su miedo, su culpa y su amor.

Se acercó a él a paso apresurado tirando su brazo hacia atrás para luego estampar la palma de su mano contra su mejilla con toda la furia que fue capaz de reunir.

-¡TRES JODIDOS AÑOS!- volvió a abofetearlo. -¡¿Por qué mierdas tardaste tanto?!- se cruzó de brazos.

Él se frotó la zona afectada con una mueca de molestia.

-Lo siento.- solo dijo fríamente el de raros ojos, fulminándola con la mirada, molesto por los golpes.

La Kurosaki pudo notar que él no era exactamente el tipo de chico que se dejaba pisotear, ni siquiera por la mujer que amaba, y que de no sentirse tan culpable como de seguro se sentía probablemente no se lo estaría dejando pasar.

Hmm… le gustaba.

Un hombre que la desafié cuando la mayoría no era capaz de hacerle frente y le temían.

La vida al lado de él auguraba que no iba a ser para nada aburrida.

Porque ahora que lo tenía ahí ni loca lo dejaba ir.

No de nuevo.

-Te perdonó.- sonrió suavemente, y ahora la miró sorprendido. –Si tú me perdonas a mí, claro…-

-Te perdonó.- le dio una sonrisa radiante, que aunque solo fue por unos segundos, valió mucho para ella.

-Bien, ahora… ¡dime de una vez tu puto nombre!- pisoteó, harta de no saber.

Él sonrió de lado, divertido.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.-

¡Al fin!

-Bonito.- sonrió enormemente. –Ahora puedo decirlo bien…- se acercó a él.

-¿Decir qué?- Toshiro pestañeó confundido.

-Que te amo, Toshiro.- ambos rieron.

-Yo también te amo, Karin.- rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. –Maldita sea que esto fue una reconciliación muy corta para tanto tiempo separados.- pegó su frente a la suya.

-Conste que fue tu culpa.-

-Tú te fuiste.-

-Tú no me detuviste.-

-Yo iba a hacerlo…-

-No es cierto.-

-¿Podemos dejar de discutir?-

-¡¿Puedes besarme de una vez?!-

Por suerte para ella, Toshiro le hizo caso sin ningún comentario de niño listo esta vez, tomando los lados de su rostro para posteriormente unir sus labios a los de ella en un dulce beso, quizás algo demasiado dulce para dos amargados como ellos.

Pero no iban a quejarse.

Aún quedaban cosas por aclarar y resolver, pero no iban a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, por el contrario, iban a recuperarlo.

Porque se dieron cuenta que al final no fue tan malo el no tener el control de tu destino.

A veces, la mayor gratificación se hallaba en solo dejarse llevar.

Fin.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS EN LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE OS! TTwTT

No pensé que les gustaría tanto n3n

Esto me salió mucho más largo de lo que pensaba o_o

Cielos, estoy nerviosa, en serio espero que les haya gustado ^^U

Los personajes de Tite Kubo -3-

La que me dijo lo de Adobo-chan... sí, leí ese fic, pero hace meses xP no me di cuenta que le copie una linea... habrá sido cosa del destino 0_0

XD

Bueno, no sé si haga la versión de Toshiro inmediatamente después de este o haga un par de OS's más antes, depende de las ganas que tenga de escribir :P

El final quedo medio abierto, o sea, medio dejando cosas a la imaginación, cosas que claro se aclararan en la versión del enano n_n

Y tal vez haga un final más cerrado y con más besos uwu y tal vez algo de LIME e.e

-Pervert mode on- xD

Jejeje, bueno, nada, de nuevo espero que les haya gustado :D

COMENTEN, PLISS! En serio me interesa saber mucho su opinión sobre esto -w-

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
